Katara on Crack
by Zutara-Princess
Summary: Who's been doing what? Katara's a bad, bad girl.....come on in, and find out why...


**Zutara-Princess:** I DON'T OWN SPONGEBOB!!!! I got this song from the newest episode, The Best Day Ever. This is what Katara would be like if she was ever on crack.

**Katara on Crack**

**Mister sun came up and he smiled at me.**

Her eyes opened and she was so excited she nearly fell from her perch atop the tree limb she had slept on. Ignoring the pounding thoughts of 'how the hell did I get up here', she eagerly grabbed her pouch and rummaged through the contents. Extracting a needle and and plunging it into her arm in one swift motion, she took in a breath of satisfaction as she felt releif overwhelm her.

Then came the colors. Green, blue, purple, orange, red, yellow, all the colors of the rainbow swirling in tydye patterns before her eyes. Still high from last night, with the added hit she just took, it didn't take very long for her to get back into her fantasy world.

"Katara..." she heard a faint voice call.

"Katara..."

_What the hell?_

She turned and saw where the voice had come from.

**He said "It's gonna be a good one just wait and see!"**

_The sun's talking to me! Man, this day is already starting to trip me out._

"Katara..." the bright light spoke, "You feel good, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Good! That's good. I love to see people feel good. Have a nice day. I have to go talk to Smokey now."

"Alright, tell him I said hi!" Katara had no idea who Smokey was.

"I will."

The sun dissapeared, and it was suddenly dark.

**Jumped out of bed, and I ran outside feelin' so extra ecstatifeid!**

Katara jumped from the branch and landed nimbly on her feet, only to stumble and fall over.

She sat up, and started laughing. Laughing, laughing, laughing...

It was suddenly very funny to her. Every single object was a miracle and unique in it's own way, and Katara found that funny. She clutched her stomache and started laughing harder, and she fell back again. She started to roll around on her back with tears forming in her eyes, only to escape down her cheeks.

Then she stopped abruptly, and pulled one of her hands away from her belly.

"Woah..." she exclaimed, examining her fingers closley and remaining completey still, as well as quiet.

A nearby farmer who just happened to be passing by noticed the young waterbender, and rushed to her side.

"Amberleigh!" he called to a young woman who appeared to be his daughter. She materialized behind him.

"What is the matter?"

The farmer poked Katara with a stick. Amberleigh watched him.

Nothing.

"I think she's dead," Amberleigh said quietly.

The farmer stood up and looked at Katara. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, not our problem. Let's go sweetie." he put a hand on her shoulder and led her away from the scene.

Katara pulled her hand from her face and glanced around, having just noticed there had been another presence with her.

"Huh?" she said dazedly. Glancing around she decided it was nothing and returned to her staring. Then she heard a noise.

Running water.

She jumped up from her spot and ran towards the sound. Sure enough, she came across a lake that seemed to have been abandoned.

She decided a little skinny dip would be fun.

She stripped to her birthday suit and cannon balled into the water.

"Whoo hoo!" she yelled Homer-style before hitting the water.

**It's the best day ever! It's the best day ever!**

She sputtered above the surface and began laughing again. Splashing, playing, screaming for no reason, she was happy. Her best day ever was on crack.

All of her noise attracted Amberleigh and the farmer. They stared at her in awe as she splashed at nobody and laughed at nothing. They were even more struck at the notice her clothes were on the bank.

"She's crazy," the farmer said, "she's absolutely nuts. She's gotta be smokin' somethin'."

Amberleigh looked up at her father.

"What do we do, Pa?"

The farmer grabbed onto her daughter's shoulders with each hand and scooted back.

"Just walk away girl," he said carefully, "Just walk away..."

**Zutara-Princess:** Ihope you liked it! Wait, wait, I got more. Aang on Ectasy, Haru on Hemp, Momo on Marijuana, Suki on Suki, Sokka on Heroin, Zuko on Caffine (I'm runnin low on catchy names here, give a girl some credit).

By the way, drugs are NOT cool. They just make a funny story, especially when they aren't true. Anyway, if you wanna hear any of the other ideas I got, just review.

20 reviews will get me started on a new chapter, and this one only took me about a half-an-hour to write, so if you want another chapter and this story goes slow, you might wanna advertise! (and if you get me to post another up, the next one would probably be Suki on SukiSuki is an alchoholic beverage, but nobody really drinks it anymore, I don't think... I'll save Zuko on Caffine for last 'cause that one sounds like it'd be the funniest!)

REVEIW!!!!!

Bye.

**Zutara-Princess**


End file.
